


The Way You Pierced My Heart

by brokoly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bromance to Romance, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inner Dialogue, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mentioned Semi Eita, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Running Away, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokoly/pseuds/brokoly
Summary: Toru Oikawa never had a problem with his body before, so why now? Why did a piece of metal have to change his life so drastically?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. A Day To Regret

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!  
> this is my first time posting something I write!!! I hope you enjoy it! :DD
> 
> It was inspired by a dream I had, I was oikawas tongue piercing >:)
> 
> Please tell me if my chapters are too long, I can change it if you would prefer <33

_I regret this so much. Why did I do this to myself. Iwaizumi will hate me. The team will hate me. Why did I let Matsun talk me into this. Why did-_

Oikawa was ripped out of his train of thought by a familiar voice resonating around the room. 

"Hey, are you coming" Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned back against his kitchens wall. He had been sitting on the floor for about half an hour before Iwaizumi found him. 

"Oikawa, are you coming?" He could hear the concern in Iwaizumis voice, yet he didn't care. He felt a hand on his arm, and suddenly he was being pulled into a standing position.

"We're going to be late. Snap out of it dumbass" Iwa sounded angry.

Too scared to defy anyone, Oikawa meekly allowed himself to be led out of his house. He'd forgotten they had morning practice, he'd forgotten he had school. Not by accident either.

"Iwa-Chan slow down!" He whined. Iwa grunted a reply, speeding up slightly just to spite the taller male. "Iwa I said SLOW!" Oikawa stopped walking completely, stomping his feet as he said slow. Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa, sending a hot tingle down his spine.

"What's gotten into you, Oikawa?" a laugh escaped his lips as he heard this. Nothing particularly had **happened** to Oikawa, it was more what was yet to come. Iwa simply shrugged, passing it off as one of his toddler tantrums and kept walking. Oikawa, however, didnt. He stood in his place and stubbornly refused to tail after his bestfriend. Endless thoughts were running through his head.

_Why am i so scared?_

He shook his head. He knew why he was scared, he'd fucked up big time and didn't know how to fix it. Lost in his train of thought, and staring at the blank pavement had left Oikawa unable to notice that Iwaizumi had also stopped a little further down the street. He looked angry.

"Listen, Crappykawa, I don't know what's gotten into you today," Iwa started walking back towards Oikawa. "But what I do know is that we are going to be late for practice if you don't move now." Iwa was in front of him, glaring up into his eyes. Fear pooled in Oikawas stomach. Realisation and terror hit at the same time, everyone was going to see his mistake and hate him for it. Oikawa shook his head and let Iwaizumi lead him to school.

The club room smelled of boy sweat, like any normal day it was also full of boys. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood in their usual corner, giggling together about anything and everything.

"But bro if you put your fingers in there you're gonna end up-" Matsukawa was cut off by the door opening. What felt like hundreds of eyes gazed as their captain and vice captain entered together. Oikawa glared around the room. "What?" was all he said before storming towards the corner that held the other two 3rd years.

Hanamaki raised his eyebrows out the pure sass radiating from the boys entrance. He edged his way to Iwaizumi.

"What's wrong with his royal highness today?" Iwa scoffed at the nickname. He shrugged a response before starting to change into his volleyball clothes. The rest of the team copied, all eager to play their favourite sport. Well, all of the team except one, their captain. He stood in the corner and glared at everyone.

"Um... Oikawa-San I think you're forgetting to get changed." Kindaichi piped up. He flinched at the evil eyes sent his way. No one knew what was wrong with Oikawa. Matsukawa had a pretty good idea, yet he kept his mouth shut. The team started filing out the club room, heading to the gym for their warm ups. After no more than 5 minutes, almost everyone was out, except the 3rd years. Oikawa signed and rolled his eyes at them. They were being pathetic, trying to force words out of him when he didn't even know what to say himself.

"Shittykawa if you don't start changing I will force you into your clothes" Iwaizumi was genuinely angry now, Hanamaki sniggered at the pair. Matsukawa took this as an opportunity to quickly change his shirt, wincing slightly as he pulled it over his chest. He sighed once he realised no one has noticed him. They were too preoccupied with Oikawas 'antics'. 

"Oikawa. Get changed." Iwaizumis tone was demanding. Oikawa flinched away from it as he thought of a clever retort. 

"Iwa~~ why are you so desperate to see me strip? " He toyed with his hands, placing them on Iwas shoulders. If someone heart could explode, Iwaizumi was sure it would've been then.

"Sh- Shut up Shittykawa and get changed" He huffed as he turned around. "I'm heading to the gym." With that he bolted out the room, leaving Matsukawa and Hanamaki giggling. Oikawa grinned to himself, pleased that he had evaded the first problem. Now for the second one.

"Makki, don't you want to go and _warm up_ " His tone was almost bitter. What the fuck was wrong with Oikawa today? Hanamaki gave him a look, as if to say 'are you okay'. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at the male and saw his eyes widen. Big. Mistake.

"Oikawa-" Makki gasped. 

"No." Oikawas voice broke as he spoke. "No it's not what you think-"

"Oikawa bro that looks SICK" Makki grinned, shooting finger guns at him. "Let's have a better look" He moved closer to Oikawa, who instinctively backed away.

"I- Makki w- what are you doing" Oikawa put his hands up to cover his face.

"Stick your tongue out idiot, I wanna see." Makki started tickling Oikawa. His hand glanced over Oikawas bellybutton. Another mistake. Oikawa reflexively punched Makki, making the pink haired male back down.

"Bro what was that?" He was more concerned than angry. Oikawa had never lashed out when being tickled before. Oikawa stared at the floor and mumbles incoherent words. Matsukawa took this as an opportunity to speak up.

"Oikawa bro it's okay you can tell him. He's chill." Oikawa just shook his head. He couldn't tell Makki, or anyone for that matter. He'd made a huge mistake and regretted it deep to his core.

"Should we both tell him?" Matsukawas tone softened, seeming to understand how Oikawa felt. Oikawa nodded and blushed. Makkis eyes were wide, flicking between the two males. The look on Matsuns face was unreadable as he walked closer to Oikawa and signalled for him to start undressing.

"Oh- no-nonono if you guys are-" Makki stuttered, thinking of the worst. Matsun laughed at his bestfriend, who's face was now as pink as his hair.

"Bro it's okay, we're not fucking. Chill out" He turned back to Oikawa. "Are we showing or telling?" Oikawa held up 2 fingers, signalling he preferred the second option.

Matsun signed, knowing he would fumble his words. He looked Makki in the eyes and winked.

"Well uh- Well bro you know how me and Kawa hung out last night" He covered his face slightly as he tried to think of the best way to tell him. "Well we uh- I guess it's easier if I show you"

"NO-" Oikawa looked like he was about to cry. He coughed nervously. "As long as I don't have to show him." Matsun nodded in agreement. He reached up to his nose, and flicked a septum piercing down.

"OHMYGOD YOU GOT A PIERCING?" Makkis voice reached a new height. Oikawa covered his mouth, full of fear. He wanted no one to know.

"Yeah, more than one. Kawa too." Matsun grinned, knowing Hanamaki would be supportive.

"Bro show me" Matsun laughed at his eagerness and removed his shirt. Makki gasped.

"What. The. Fuck." Makki reached forward. "YOUR NIPPLES?" He went to touch them. Matsun swatted his hand away and nodded towards their captain.

"He got his tongue and bellybutton done." Makki and Matsun both laughed at the captains reaction. Oikawa had turned red, he looked like a stop sign. There was a knock at the door, startling the 3 boys. Matsun quickly pulled his shirt over his head, careful not to knock his sensetive piercings as the door opened.

"Oikawa-San, coach says you need to be in the gym now." Yahabas glanced around the room, eying the three blushing boys curiously.

"Are you okay?" Makki nodded eagerly and started leaving, Matsun followed quickly in pursuit.

"Yahaba please tell coach I'm on my way, just had a stomach issue~" He sang the last words slightly, trying to return to his normal behaviour. He felt slightly relaxed knowing two of his friends had accepted his piercings easily, but he was still shaking as he changed into his volleyball clothes.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The Coach teased as Oikawa trudged into the gym. He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to say hello. The rest of practice was a drag, every time Oikawa raised his arms too high, he would wince. He noticed Matsun having the same problem. Matsun was also trying to shield his face when blocking, turning away slightly if the ball came too close. Neither boys were acting too suspicious, but Iwaizumi still picked up on it.

Back in the clubroom, Oikawa was again refusing to change. Iwaizumi punched him in the gut. Oikawa felt pain like he'd never felt before. He struggled to hide it as he doubled over, groaning slightly. _Damn, that hurt._

"Oikawa if you don't get changed I'll tell your mum you skipped class yesterday" Oikawa was too busy doubled over in pain to care. Matsun and Makki watched as Oikawa tried to compose himself, wincing as he straightened back up. 

"Iwa-Chan that wouldn't be very nice of you!" He tried to sound normal, pushing the pain away. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and finished changing. He grabbed his bag and announced that he'd wait outside for the others. Makki left too, not wanting to make Oikawa any more uncomfortable than he is. 

"Bro you need to change, even if your school shirt rubs it." Matsukawa was trying to talk some sense into Oikawa. 

"It hurts" He whispered. "He punched me." Oikawa almost cried. It's not unusual for Iwaizumi to punch Oikawa at all, quite the opposite. 

"Bro I get it but please change before we're late. I'll wait outside for you too." With that, Matsun turned on his heel and left. 

"So..." Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both looked at him, puzzled. Iwaizumi knew what he felt when he punched Oikawa. He knew he felt a piercing, he wasn't stupid. "When did Oikawa get a bellybutton piercing." He watched both their mouths drop to the floor and their eyes widen. Makki started stuttering random sounds as Matsukawa tried thinking of a way around the question.

"Uhh.. He didn't?" Was all he came up with. Makki couldn't help but laugh at the obvious lie from his bestfriend.

"Bro if you're gonna lie then at LEAST make it believable" He smacked Matsun back playfully as he laughed. Iwaizumi frowned at the pair.

"So you both knew about his p-" He stopped talking as the door to the club room opened. A rather dishevelled looking Oikawa stepped out and walked last his friends like they weren't there. He'd heard them talking outside, he was scared of hearing what Iwaizumi would say to him.

_You're so stupid Shittykawa! They are PERMENANT! Why would you ruin your body? You idiot! What were you thinking?_

Endless scenarios ran through Oikawas head as he headed to his class. He was aware of his friends trying to catch up with him.


	2. I Lost Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shittykawa you have 15 minutes before I am at your house." Iwaizumi said no more, he hung up.
> 
> Oikawa has a choice between facing his problems or running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 already!!! I'm writing chapter 3 right now :DDD it will probably be shorter than this one though :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Oikawa did everything to avoid seeing his reflection. It was a constant reminder of how badly he fucked up. He was trying to put off showering, he didn't want to see that damned lump of metal in his abdomen. He knew he had to shower before his mum got home though. He hadn't told her about the piercings either, but he knew she would be fine with them. She'd always said he could do 'whatever he wanted' to his body. He doesn't want this though.

The hallway felt longer than it should have, Oikawa dragged his feet slightly as he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and started to undress, leaving no time to wallow in self pity and sadness. He decided to check himself out in the mirror before getting in the shower. _How bad can it be? It's just a piercing. I've never had a problem with my looks before so why now?_ His jaw dropped.

The piercing perfectly complimented his soft looking yet rock solid abs, it just looked like it fit perfectly. Oikawa leaned closer to the mirror and stuck his tongue out. _Not bad I guess. Iwa-can will hate it though. He'll tell me I've ruined my life._ Tears welled up as he thought of his bestfriend being angry. Oikawa wanted to come to terms with these new body modifications, he knew he had to before he shows Iwaizumi. He hopped in the shower, trying not to knock the new and still sore piercings as he washed himself.

Meanwhile, Matsukawa was having a **very different** experience. His parents had been the ones to sign concent forms for the two boys to get piercings. His family completely accepted them, which he was glad for. His septum piercing didn't hurt surprisingly, but his nipples were sore. He took his shirt off and led on his bed for a while, staring at his ceiling. He started daydreaming. _"Matsun babe you look so hot" Makki said. "I love everything about you, let's h-"_

His daydream was cut short by the door opening. The lack of warning told him exactly who it was. Hanamakki. Matsukawa scrambled to cover himself before his bestfriend saw, but it was too late.

"Boobies." Was all that Makki said as he sat on his bed with him.

"Boobies indeed." Matsun agreed, not quite knowing what to do. He had a shirt over his neck and one arm, perched on the edge of his bed. He decided to take the shirt off completely, for the sake of his 'piercings'.

"Bro, " Makki started, staring at Matsuns body. "Your boobies have bars" He giggled. Makki never said childish things in public, he was normally quieter. Around Matsun though, he felt like he could be himself. Matsukawa felt a blush appear across his cheeks, he laughed to try and play it off.

"Don't look you perv!" He put on a girly voice, covering his chest as if offended.

"I'll look all I want" Makki reached over, gentling removing Matsuns hands. He stared. Damn he stared. He couldn't pry his eyes off even if he tried."

Nose." Was all he said. Matsun understood, flipping his septum piercing down so Makki could see.

"Makki? Hellooo? Earth to PinkiePie?" Matsun had been sat still for a good few minutes, Makki just staring at him. He waved his hand in front of Makkis face to get his attention. It worked.

"Bro" He couldn't find the words. How did he tell him. He wanted to say _I've been in love with you for months and this was the tipping point. Please be my boyfriend even though I know you don't feel the same way because you're straight._ But for obvious reasons, he didn't.

"Makki are you okay bro?" Matsun was concerned. He'd never seen Makki be so quiet. He was used to his bestfriend being animated around him, only holding back in public.

"Matsukawa, I- um I-" Makki was panicking. _Stupid mouth talking before I'm ready. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ He mentally kicked himself. "Matsun I- I really like your piercings?" He said it as if it was a question. Matsukawa laughed.

"Bro. I know you do! You stared for like a year just" He slapped Makkis back playfully. Makki, however, didn't react. He couldn't even make eye contact. His first attempt at confessing and he'd flaked out.

"Hey, Makki, there's been something I want to tell you" Matsun held Makkis face in his hands, forcing them to initiate eye contact. "Makki I think I l-"

They were interrupted by no other than The Iwaizumi Hajime walking straight into the bedroom.

"Oh if you two are- I can go- I'm sorry i-" Iwaizumi instantly backed out the room. Matsun and Makki tore apart, both red in the face. Matsun spoke up first.

"Bro it's chill, he was just looking at my piercing you know?" Matsun laughed anxiously, Makki coughed slightly. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow.

"All your piercings?" He gestured to the shirt on the floor then the shirtless Matsukawa.

"Yep! All of them! Every single one!" Makki blurted, all too quickly.

"Anyway sorry for intruding on... whatever you guys were actually doing. I wanted to talk to you Matsun, and you weren't answering your phone so I headed over and your mum let me in so.." Iwaizumi fiddled with his hands nervously. "Why didn't you tell me about Oikawas piercing?" He looked at both boys, guessing Makki also knew. He felt... betrayed? His 3 bestfriends in the whole world were hiding something from him. He didn't understand why.

"Which one?" Matsun said, instantly regretting it. His hand shot up to his mouth but not fast enough. He'd dug the hole deeper, he could only pray Oikawa would forgive him.

"What do you mean 'which one'? He has more than one?" Iwaizumi was becoming frustrated. He hated being left out. Matsun didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor. Makki answered.

"Yeah, our bro kinda got his bellybutton and tongue pierced at the same time as Matsun got his." Makki didn't realise he wasn't meant to say that.

Oikawa had just finished his shower as his phone rang, Iwaizumi. He ignored it. The last thing he needed right now was a reminder that he had failed as a bestfriend. They'd made promises never to keep secrets, and he was hiding something huge. _Idiot. Why can't he just be more approachable. Dearest God I pray to you that Iwaizumi will still at least want to be my friend after all this._ His phone rang again, Iwaizumi. He rolled his eyes, it was a video call. Iwaizumi must have guessed he'd be out of the shower by now. Oikawa cancelled the call.

"Fuck." Iwaizumi put his head in his hands. "He won't answer me" He looked to his other two friends. An idea sparked in his head. 

"Matsun, give me your phone." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. He needed that phone. Matsun hesitated. 

"Bro are you sure you want to do thi-" 

"Give me the fucking phone Issei" Iwaizumi displayed no emotions, but his tone was pure anger. He wasn't angry about the piercings, but he was angry that he was never told. He took Matsukawas phone, snatching slightly. Makki just watched the whoke scene unfold, he knew he needed to do something, protect Oikawa. Iwaizumi started calling Oikawa again. His face flashed up on the screen. 

"Hey Matsun what's u-" His bright tone dropped as soon as he saw Iwaizumi. Makki had to make his move. He had to stop this. He started coughing, loud enough to alert Oikawa that Iwaizumi wasnt alone. 

"So you're hanging out with Matsun but not me?" Oikawa pouted into the phone, acting like Iwaizumi wasn't clearly about to kill someone. 

"Shittykawa you have 15 minutes before I am at your house." Iwaizumi said no more, he hung up.

Panic surged through Oikawas body. He needed to leave before Iwaizumi got to his house. He wasn't even dressed yet, and he couldn't find anything he felt like wearing. _This is NO TIME for a fashion crisis Toru._ He ran around his house, trying to find a clean hoodie and some jeans. Making a mental note to be more organised, he pulled a hoodie over his head, then yanked some jeans on. He had less than 5 minutes, and Iwaizumi was a man of his word. 15 minutes literally meant 15 minutes. Oikawa started to panic. He heart his door bell go off, and ran to the peephole. Sure enough, it was Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa I know you're there. Let's talk" Iwa pleaded.He desperately needed to tell Oikawa that piercings meant nothing to him. He didn't understand why the boy thought he would be mad about them.

"Oikawa I'm counting to ten them I'm getting the spare key." Iwaizumi started counting.

Oikawa was hiding in his bedroom. His front door opened, he heard Iwaizumi call out to him. Oikawa had never been so desperate to get away from someone before. He was trapped upstairs, his only option was...

the window...

"OIKAWA?" Iwaizumi yelled through the house. He was checking the kitchen, looking under the table in case he was hiding. "Oikawa where the fuck are you?" He headed to the dining room, maybe he was hiding behind the sofa.

**Thud**

Iwaizumis head snapped up, he ran to the garden. He caught a glimpse of brown head jumping over the fence. _Shit. Fuck. You've blown it Hajime. This is your fault, he won't even talk to you. Chase him. Move legs, MOVE!_ Iwaizumi just stood there, staring at the fence. He was bewildered. He'd never once imagined that Oikawa, his bestfriend, the boy he loved, would run away from him.

"No don't you DARE tell me that I am in the wrong" Oikawa shouted down his phone as he ran. He'd not stopped for at least 5 minutes, adrenaline and fear were the only things keeping him going.

"Oikawa where are you going to stay tonight?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone call. _Shit. I normally go to Iwas when I'm panicked._ Oikawa smacked his hand to his forehead, halting his run.

"Shit." He sighed. "Can I come to yours?"

"Be here in 10 minutes or I'm assuming you're dead" The call ended, Oikawa set back off on his desperate run.

Iwaizumi gave up trying to find Oikawa. There was no point anymore. He'd lost sight of him before he even started chasing. _You idiot Hajime. You're so stupid._ Iwaizumi was near tears. He'd never cried like this before. He tried calling Oikawa, but just got sent to voicemail. He felt lost without his other half by his side. Emptiness began gnawing away at his appetite. He decided to head home, he'd see Oikawa at school tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawas mystery phone call will stay a mystery I'm sorry ;)
> 
> The next chapter will have lots of angst! this is a warning! I'll put more warning when I post the next chapter as well :DD


	3. A Busted Lip Doesn't Mend A Busted Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laughed at the thought of it. Did he just kill his own bestfriend?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! this chapter includes descriptions of gore and heavy angst!! There will be a summary at the bottom :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say the trigger warning again
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! this chapter includes descriptions of gore and heavy angst!! There will be a summary at the bottom :D
> 
> I'm sorry this one if shorter! The next one should make up for it though!!!

Iwaizumi waited at their normal meeting spot. He wishes so desperately that Oikawa would be there.

He wasn't.

Iwaizumi made himself late, waiting for Oikawa. He decided to skip volleyball today, not wanting to be reminded of his mistake. He missed Oikawa. It hadn't even been a full day, and he missed him more than anything in the world. Iwaizumi headed up to the roof. He wanted a break from the world, and the roof was perfect for that.

Oikawa walked into school 2 hours late. He didn't care for the lady in the office yelling at him about his time keeping, or the weird looks off other students. Oikawa looked like trash. He'd barely slept last night, dark bags under his eyes being more prominent than his dreadful hair. Since he wasn't at his house last night, he didn't have any of his products. He just had to brush it and hope for the best.

The roof was cool, the slight breeze teased through Iwaizumis short hair, blowing at his untucked shirt. He leaned against the railing, watching the cars drive past the school, his classmates walking around, then he spotted him. He saw Oikawas brown hair and sure-of-himself posture out the corner of his eye. He wanted to shout to him, get his attention in some way. At the same time, he wanted to give Oikawa time to work through whatever mental block he had. He left the roof, deciding to go to his lessons for once.

Oikawa didn't want to be in his classes today. He shared this one with Matsukawa though, and he needed the support. He entered the room, glancing around for the lazy looking male.

"Toru." A voice came from behind him. Oikawa whipped around to see Matsun. He sighed, and smiled slightly.

"Matsun." He didn't know what else to say. How do you even ask for advice on this.

"Matsun I need help." Oikawa started, as the pair headed to some empty seats.

"Mhm? What with?" Matsukawa looked him up and down, then winked. Oikawa slapped his side.

"Not _that_ kind of help, idiot!" Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot 'Iwa-Chan~~' was the one to help with that" He laughed, mimicking Oikawas voice. Oikawa went silent, staring at his desk and fidgeting slightly.

"Woah, bro, I'm sorry" Matsukawa didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Didn't Iwaizumi talk to you yesterday?" Oikawa shook his head.

"I.. I ran... I ran away" He whispered. He couldn't look at Matsun. He was embarrassed.

"You ran? Like away from Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa might have been stupid, but he was also an idiot.

"No Matsun I ran away from a spider in the bathroom." Oikawa deadpanned. Matsukawa laughed at him.

"You're scared of spiders?" Matsun missed the glare Oikawa shot his way. He also missed the blatant sarcasm.

"You know what, I don't need help."Oikawa pushed his chair back, and left the room. He left his bag behind, his phone, his friend. He ignored the teacher shouting at him. He ignored his classmates calling him back. He headed for the roof.

Iwaizumi was halfway down the stairs when a very familiar face rushed past him.

"Toru?" He called out.

"No." Oikawa kept walking, going to the roof still.

"Toru Oikawa. We need to talk." Iwaizumi chased him, glad his legs finally did what he wanted.

"That sounds like a personal problem. Good luck!" Oikawa picked up his pace. His mind was telling him that he was either going to jump off the roof or push Iwa down the stairs.

"Toru please, stop." Iwaizumi pleaded. He needed his bestfriend. His bestfriend needed him.

"Iwa-can if you don't stop following me- I... I'm going to do something we will both regret." Oikawa was crying. His voice broke as he spoke. His 'perfect king' facade had crumbled down. He was vulnerable. They both reached the top of the stairs, Oikawa bolted out into the open, he needed space for this. 

"Toru I really think you sh- AH" Iwaizumi felt a fist connect with his nose, there was enough force to make him stumble backwards. 

"What do you think Hajime?" Oikawa was on top of him, throwing more punches. Iwaizumi moved to block them, his nose hurt. A lot.

"Oik-"

"Shut UP! Do you think I'm disgusting? Do you think I've ruined my body? What Hajime? WHAT is your PROBLEM?" Oikawa was crying as he battered his bestfriend.

"Oikawa get the fuck off me." Iwaizumi pushed him up, starting to stand. Just as he straightened up he felt Oikawa lung at him. Iwaizumi pushed him off again.

"Toru don't fucking touch me." He was ready to fight back. He didn't want to, he would never even dream of hurting Oikawa. Sadly, Oikawa heard those words and saw red.

"I hate you. " Oikawa spat as he punched Iwaizumis face again. Iwaizumi couldn't hold back now. His nose was probably broken but that didn't stop him. He had the upper hand right now after all. 

"FIGHT! FIGHT ON THE ROOF!" There were people watching them. Someone grabbed Oikawa and started trying to separate the boys. Another boy was dragging Iwaizumi away.

"Oikawa-San I'm sorry but WHAT the actual FUCK" Oikawa recognised the voice. Yahaba.

"Kyoutani get Iwaizumi to the nurse! He's bleeding!" Yahaba shouted to his friend as they struggled to hold back their older friends. Oikawa grinned.

"Mad Dog! How nice of you to help me! I never knew you cared for your seniors so much." He winked. Kyoutani released Iwaizumi from his grip. Iwa lunged at Oikawa again, resuming the fight from where he left off. Yahabas effort to stop them melted down to a timid 'please stop' and 'a teacher will be here soon'.

Makki heard the commotion of feet running to the roof. He thought nothing of it, not until Matsu. text him.

>>Oi sexy, Flatty went to the roof just before this started.

<<Let's go check it out?

>>Yeah, see you there <3

The heart made Makki blush a little, he knew it was just Matsun being stupid though. He walked to the stairs, seeing Matsun head down the corridor. The walked up together, talking about anything and everything.

"Yeah but bro your fingers aren't gonna feel as good as your d-" Matsukawa was conveniently cut off by a scream. Oikawa. He and Makki ran forward, pushing through the huddle of children.

Oikawa was losing the fight. He didn't stop trying though, until Iwaizumi punched his stomach. Oikawa screamed. It was a gut wrenching scream. It pierced through Iwaizumis heart, halting his actions. Oikawa stood still for a couple of seconds.

"KAWA!" Makki ran forward to his friend.

"Hi Makki! Glad you could make it. " Oikawa's head was spinning. He stood still for a few seconds, watching the world spin around him. 

Makki saw one of his friends collapse to the floor. He heard the other laugh. He didn't know what to do. Matsun was already at Oikawas side, trying to wake him. Makki was frozen in his place. He had never seen such a horror. Two of his bestfriends had fought each other. There was blood, he didn't know who's. It was on Iwaizumis face, Oikawas shoulder and splattered on both the boys hands. Makki felt sick. 

Iwaizumi walked away. The blood that covered his lower face was starting to dry. He knew he'd busted his lip, probably broke his nose. _Did I just kill Oikawa?_ He laughed at the thought of it. Did he just kill his own bestfriend? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY!!!  
> Iwaizumi waits for Oikawa, who doesn't show up. He skips holleyball and hangs out on the roof by himself. Oikawa shows up 2 hours late to school, seeking help from Matsukawa. Matsukawa doesn't help him, because he doesn't realise the situation Oikawa is in. Oikawa decides to head to the roof, where he meets Iwaizumi who is heading to class. Iwaizumi follows Oikawa. Once on the roof, the two boys fight. Iwaizumi ends the fight by punching Oikawas gut, and Oikawa collapses. 
> 
> Why did I actually ENJOY writing this tho :D I promise there won't b much more angst its okay! You'll find out who Oikawa stayed with tomorrow!!


	4. Gay, Panic and Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be here in 10 again, or I'll assume you're dead" The phone call ended. Oikawa set off on his determined speed-walk.
> 
> Oikawa refuses to face up to his problems. He keeps running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after cooking pasta successfully for the first time 😎

Oikawa didn't know how he ended up here. He remembered a punch to the gut, his head throbbing. He remembered Makki, Matsun too, helping him to his feet. He must've walked somehow, because he wasn't on the roof anymore. He was in the nurses office, slumped onto one of her sofas.

"Oikawa, I won't ask again. Does your stomach still hurt?" She looked at him. Oikawa sat up, a little too quickly. His head started spinning again. Despite that, he nodded. He felt the world rock again. 

"Dont push yourself too hard sweetie, that was quite a blow you took." She handed him a glass of water, laughing as if nothing mattered. Oikawa wished he could be like her.

"Mm. Can I go?" Oikawa hated being in here. Last time he was here, he'd taken one of Iwaizumis spikes to the face. The nurse shook her head.

"Oikawa, we know you pass out easily already, that's why we aren't panicked about it. We need to have a chat though." Oikawa knew what she was going to ask. He prepared himself.

"Can you tell me how this started? The fight." Oikawa sighed. He looked around the room and pretended to ignore her.

"Oikawa if you won't tell me, then you can write it down?" The nurse handed him some paper and a pen, Oikawa took them. He twirled the pen between his fingers, not wanting to write.

Iwaizumi was in the toilets still. He had cleaned his face, his lip looked pretty bad. He winced as he poked it. His nose had stopped bleeding thankfully, but his shirt was ruined. He had some swelling around his eye too. He knew he had to go to the nurse, but he knew Toru would be there. He leaned against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. _What the fuck Hajime. What are you doing? You're a mess. You hurt Oikawa. For fucks sake! Pull yourself together!_ He bit back tears as he left the toilets.

Matsukawa had taken Oikawa to the nurse as soon as the crowd had thinned enough to almost drag a 6' tall boy down the stairs. Makki had followed Iwaizumi to the toilets, but waited outside. He'd been waiting for a while, he began to worry that Iwaizumi wasn't okay. Just as he was about to go in, the door opened. It was a horrible sight. He tried not to grimace when Iwaizumi looked at him.

"Iwaizumi you need help." Makki was blunt. He didn't know how else to say it. Iwa looked angry, of course he needed help. He'd beat up the one person he would burn the world for. 

"No... No I mean the nurse, idiot" Makki laughed, he was nervous. Iwaizumi grunted and started walking.

"Iwaizumi where are you going? That's not the way to the nurse." Makki started following after his injured friend. He couldn't leave him alone, not when he was like this.

"Hanamaki, please tell me the shape of our school." Iwaizumi looked at Makki as if he was an idiot.

"It's... Its a square. One big loop-Oh." Makki furrowed his brows. "You're going the long way?" Iwaizumi grunted and started to walk again. The long way, half way across the school to another staircase, down those stairs and all the way to the other side of the bottom floor. Makki didn't see the sense in this, they were right next to the staircase that took them straight to the main office and the nurses room. He followed Iwaizumi anyway.

"Let's see what you've wrote then Oikawa" The nurse had sat in silence with Oikawa for 5 minutes as the boy reluctantly started to write on a page. Somewhere in the 5 minutes, Oikawa had started to cry. He handed the nurse the paper, sniffing as he did so.

"Hmm... So this Iwaizumi boy you've mentioned, is he your boyfriend?" The nurse never looked up. Oikawa tensed at the word 'boyfriend'. _Didn't I write that he beat me up? I'm sure I wrote that I hate his guts too. I should just walk out. I don't need this interrogation._

"Oikawa?" The nurse stopped reading.

"Yeah sorry um no. He's not my. boyfriend, sorry to disappoint you. We don't fuck, we don't kiss, and from now on we don't even talk." Oikawa got up. He wanted to leave.

"Oikawa you need to mind you language around elders." The nurse made no move to stop Oikawa leaving.

"If you go now, you'll have to talk to the principal. He won't be as level headed as me." Oikawa froze, and slowly sat back down.

"Iwaizumi you've walked past the nurses room twice. What the fuck are you waiting for bro?" Makki was struggling to walk at Iwas pace.

"Oikawa. He's in there isn't he?" Iwaizumi looked at Makki. He felt like he was being set up.

"Look bro, I don't know. Matsun took care of him, I just followed you."

"Creep." Iwaizumi frowned slightly as he spoke. "If I go to the nurse, you're leading me in."

Makki laughed at the Iwas sudden shyness. He never expected his brute of a friend to be scared of seeing a nurse of all people.

"Sure, anything for his majesties lover" Makki smiled, knowing he was probably gonna get punched for that.

"What? So if I tell you everything that's happened, like a shitty therapist, I won't get punished? But if I do the same with the Principal, I will?" Oikawa couldn't see the sense in this. "Can't I just do neither and go home?"

The nurse visibly sighed, and rolled her eyes at Oikawas comment.

"Oikawa I'm sorry but you've had a fight. We have to deal with this proper-" She was cut off by some pink hair and an evil grin. 

"Um, excuse me, terribly sorry to intrude but Iwaizumi has a little booboo" Makki grinned at Oikawa as he walked into the office, dragging Iwaizumi in after him.

"Nope. Fuck this. Deal with the bastard. I'm out." Oikawa pushed past the two boys, and ran.

"Well. That was unexpected." Makki laughed as he left the nurse and Iwaizumi alone. "Bye Iwa-Chan~~" He mimicked Oikawa.

The nurse looked at Iwaizumi, then at Oikawas paper, then back to Iwaizumi.

"Hello Iwaizumi. I'm going to clean your face, then you're going to tell me what's going on between you and Oikawa okay?"

Iwaizumi ignored the nurse. _What the fuck. Oikawa was right there, and Makki must've known. He knew. They set me up again. Fucking bastards. I will kill them when I see them._

"No, you listen to ME! " Oikawa was shouting down his phone, to the same person as last time. "Iwaizumi knocked ME out! I'M the one who should be reviving help! But NO! He decides to SHOW UP to the nurses office and then OBVIOUSLY she helps him because I broke his bitchass nose!" Oikawa had stopped running, his head still hurt a bit and he felt sick.

"Look, Oikawa, you can stay if you need to, but _he's_ here too." His phoen spoke back to him.

"Look, I don't care if hes there. He's much better than Iwa-Chan" Oikawa lied. He would much rather be around Iwaizumi, even right now. He needed those strong arms around him, like he'd always dreamed of.

"Be here in 10 again, or I'll assume you're dead" The phone call ended. Oikawa set off on his determined speed-walk.

Iwaizumi had finished with the nurse. His story almost matched up with Oikawas, except for one detail. Iwaizumi said they **are** bestfriends, whereas Oikawa insisted they **were**. He left the nurses office and decided to go home. He said nothing to Makki or Matsun as he grabbed his bag from them, he just took it and walked away.

"Bro what's up with him?" Matsun was being genuine.

"Idiot." Makki slapped his cru- his friend. "Oikawa rocked his shit, remember?"

"Ohhhh bro that was lit" Matsun face displayed no recollection of the event, just tiredness. "So who bottomed?" Makki couldn't help but laugh. Even if Matsun couldn't help being a bit slow at times, he still lov- still appreciated his bestfriend.

"Matsun, bro, they didnt fuck. You literally took Oikawa to see the nurse." Makki was still laiguing. Matsuns obliviousness faded away as ge realised what Hanamaki was talking about.

"OH SHIT BRO I DID!" His face lit up, almost as if his brain had restarted itself. "I wonder if Oikawa is okay tho. I walked off after he went in." Matsuns eyes wondered around the room. He never had one singular thought, his mind was too fast. Makki knew the conversation was going to change any given second.

"I took Iwaizumi there and Oik-" Makki started explaining.

"BRO IMAGINE THIS RIGHT" Matsukawas eyes lit up, he beamed at his slightly shorter friend. "Imagine if we ki-" He was interrupted by the school bell. Makki blinked.

"Go on, continue?" He wanted to know what Matsun was trying to say, it seemed important.

"No." Matsukawas face was once again, blank as ever.

"Bro come on, why?" Hanamaki wasn't a patient person, but for Matsukawa, he could wait decades.

"Bro I forgot." Matsun deadpanned. Makki laughed it off, but he knew it would tug at his mind for weeks on end.

"Bro, let's go. Schools over now. My place right?" Hanamaki desperately tried to think of something to say, inviting his friend over was probably a mistake.

"Sure bro. Hold my hand" Matsun put his hand out.

"Huh?" Makki blinked. "Why?"

"Bro. I'm _scared_ " Matsun laughed, pretending to shake in fear. Makki laughed too, taking his friends hand.

Matsun didn't know what he was doing. _I wonder if it's my hand that's sweaty or his. I like pasta. I bet his shoe size is gonna change when he grows._ His thoughts weren't much help to calm him. Makki was panicking. Not a bad panic tho, just a gay panic. He too didn't know what he was doing, yet he let himself walk out of school hand-in-hand with his bestfriend.

"Why are we holding hands bro?" Makki couldn't keep the question in any longer. It had to be asked.

"One second." Matsuns mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Makki, what would you say if I told you I'm gay?" Makki froze for a split second. _Is he for real? So he doesn't like girls? Or is he messing with me? Quick say something funny._

"Well bro I'd say full homo and take my socks off." _What the fuck was that. Idiot. He's gonna think you're an idiot. You're so stupid_.

"Hey Makki?" Matsun stopped their walk. They weren't anywhere special, just at the top of Makkis street. "I think I- Well I mean I kinda um..." His voice trailed off. This is it Matsukawa. _Now or nev- Do butterflies scream? Focus. You can do this. Just rela- I wonder if penguins will evolve to fly. Shut the fuck up brain._ Matsukawa couldn't think straight. He could think gay though. 

"Makki, can you look at me please? Like just stare straight at my face for a few seconds, and don't freak out." Matsukawa was about to do it. Makki, confused as he was, obliged. He tilted his head upwards, staring into Matsuns eyes.

Oikawa was outside his friends house. He wanted to knock, but he knew exactly who would answer the door. He text his friend. 

>>I'm outside :p

<<Just knock. He'll answer though, sorry. 

>>I know he'll answer, that's why I'm texting you. Why can't you open the door? 

<<Because he want to be "chivalrous" or whatever

>>Fine. I'll knock. 

Oikawa stepped up to the door, knocking twice. He waited for the door to open, rocking back and forth on his heels. He let his mind wander. 

_"Oikawa I'm sorry I ever hurt you please forgive me! I love YOU Oikawa and ONLY you!" Iwaizumi pleaded. Oikawa was sat on his throne, laiguing._

_"Pitiful little Iwa-Chan~~" He got up, traced a hand down Iwaizumis chest. "Begging for your life?"_

_Iwaizumi made a strangled noise, clearly fearful._

_"Oikawa, great king Oikawa, let me live please! I love you" Oikawa laughed again._

The front door opened. Oikawa was snapped out of his daydream. 

"Toru." "

Wakatoshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm projecting onto Matsun what about it 🙄  
> Bet you didn't expect Ushijima to answer the door tho!


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tendou. Satori. Please put some more clothes on. It's time to eat." Ushijima interrupted their moment. Oikawa laughed at how blunt he was.
> 
> Oikawa has a bath and cries over Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so much shorter than any other chiater so far :( I'm really busy today sadly bUT TOMORROW'S CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HUGE

"Toru."

"Wakatoshi." Oikawa said no more. He didn't see why he should, he simply barged past the bulky male.

"Manners would be greatly appreciated Toru." Ushijima displayed no emotion, he just stated the obvious.

"You know what else would be appreciated? You getting fucked." Oikawa didn't look at Ushijima as he continued walked into the house, heading for the stairs.

"I assume you are here for Tendou, yes?" Ushijima got no reply. He didn't need one.

"He's in the bath. Please do not intrude on his private time again." Ushijima shut the front door as he spoke. Oikawa practically ran up the stairs.

Tendou was sitting in the bath when he heard the knock at his front door. He knew Oikawa would most likely barge into the bathroom with little to no warning. Not that he minded, It wasn't like they _hadn't_ seen each other naked before anyway.

"Bubbles, really?" Oikawa was standing in the doorway, looking at Tendous bath. It looked like there were more bubbles than water.

"Yeah! Wakatoshi wouldn't let me use the jelly mixture." Tendou pouted. "He said it might stain my skin again." Oikawa smiled at that memory. When they were in their first year of highschool, Tendou had decided to buy bath jelly. He'd used it one day and it dyed his skin purple, he couldn't get it out for 2 weeks. Not that Tendou minded, he was always doing crazy things.

"This isn't about you, Tendou. Look at me! I'm a mess!" Oikawa waved his arms dramatically, and sighed.

"Looks like you need a bath." Tendou grinned, an evil looking, lopsided grin.

"Tendou- I thought we agreed- no more?" Oikawa was hesitant, he didn't want to say yes to the bath, but he also didn't want to say no.

"Oiks, babe, you're hurt AND sad. Get in." Tendou shifted over to make space.

Iwaizumi lay on his bed, he felt like his world was ending. He didn't know what to do. His mum wasn't going to be home for another week, she had an emergency buissness trip to attend. Oikawa and Iwaizumis mums worked together, they were bestfriends just like their sons. He knew Oikawas house would be empty. _Should I go over? Would he want to see me? What do I even do? I need to talk to someone. God I wish this never happened. All because of something I said a few months ago-_

Iwaizumis bedroom door opened, he jumped off the bed. He wasn't expecting visitors, and he was sure he'd locked the front door. 

"Yo, Haji, chill dude."

"Why are you here." Iwaizumi glared at the person in his room. _This is worse than facing Oikawa. Go home. Go home. Go home Go-_

"I heard about your.... Well your victorious fight. I thought I should congratulate you!" The boy beamed. Iwaizumi wasn't in the. mood for this.

"How did you even get into my house?" The boy was blocking his door, Iwaizumi couldn't leave.

"I remember where you hide the spare key. Even though it's been a year, you haven't changed one bit have you?" The boy moved forwards. "Mind if I sit? I plan on staying for a while." He sat on the bed anyway. Iwaizumi was too stunned by how forward he was.

"Where are all the formalities? Don't you respect your elders?" Iwaizumi had to act tough, even if he wasn't feeling great. He couldn't let the boy get the better of him again.

"Why should I respect someone who can't even respect them self? Don't your remember why we had our _thing_?" The boy smiled brightly.

"What do you want?" Iwaizumi was too tired to argue against him anymore.

"You." Terushima licked his lips.

Oikawa and Tendou finished their joint bath, which consisted of Tendou examining each of the marks on Oikawas body very closely and laughing when Oikawa winced at the water touching him.

"Tendou I need clothes." Oikawa was wearing a towel around his waist, his bellybutton piercing was shining against his pale skin.

"No you look fine" Tendou winked. He led Oikawa to his bedroom. "Just help yourself, but I don't think you should cover that piercing." Tendou looked at his bellybutton, there was a bruise around the piercing, it made his stomach twist. _That has GOT to hurt. He already said the piercing was hurting before the bruise. Do I let him sleep on the bed? Does he need ice for that?_

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Oikawa laughed as he pulled on some of Tendous ripped jeans.

"Whatever, does it hurt?" Tendou gestured to the piercing.

"Yeah, lots more than my tongue. I was lucky he can't exactly hit my tongue" Oikawa laughed at himself. He knew he looked pathetic. His hair was wet and sticking to his face, he had bruises all over him.

"Oikawa, it's okay to cry you know? I understand why you're here." Tendous face and tone softened.

"Tendou. Satori. Please put some more clothes on. It's time to eat." Ushijima interrupted their moment. Oikawa laughed at how blunt he was.

"Why don't you politely fuck off?" Oikawa gently pushed Ushijima out the room.

"I must object, it is time to eat. Three meals a day is very important" Ushijima resisted the push.

"Wakatoshi~" Tendou smiled at him. "We will be downstairs in 10 minutes, please be patient." With that, Ushijima left them alone.

Oikawa turned to look at Tendou, tears already welling up in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He walked over to Tendous bed and sunk into it. Tendou allowed Oikawa to wrap himself around him and cry. Oikawa cried a lot, soundless, heartbroken sobs poured out of him. Tendou stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. Once his sobs had thinned to tiny hiccups, Oikawa slowly sat up. He was ready to talk.

"I took your advice, you know." Tendou raised his eyebrows.

"Oikawa, what advice was that?"

"Well you told me to 'beat the sense into him' right?" Oikawa reached for the tissue box on the nightstand.

"Oikawa! I didn't mean literally! I meant metaphorically you know? Like talk to him about this!" Tendou pulled Oikawa into a hug.

"I'm such an idiot, Tendou. First I get these piercings and then I fight him..." His voice was cut off by a violent hiccup. "I.. I... What if he never talks to me again?" Tendou sighed and hugged Oikawa even tighter.

"Toru Oikawa, world's most confident and self assured boy, is crying in the arms of Miracle Boy Sa-To-Ri~~" Tendou sung the words out. Oikawa giggles at the childishness. "Okay for real though, do you really think your bestfriend since BIRTH is going to stop talking to you over this? Its basically a petty argument compared to that time you ran him over in that barbie jee-" Oikawa covered Tendous mouth frantically, laughing.

"Dont remind me of that. I thought I'd killed him!" Oikawa was laughing properly at the fond memories of Iwaizumi. It was insane how quickly his mood would change when they talked about Iwaizumi.

"So, time to talk about you!" Oikawa clapped his hands together, bouncing with excitement. "Have you told your precious Ushijima yet?" Tendou smiled, it looked forced.

"Not yet... But I'm going to, tonight." Tendou started rummaging through his drawers. "I got him a gift as well! Look!" Tendou pulled out a keyring. It was a small heart shape with two letters on it, T and U.

"See, I told you something elegant like going out to dinner would be a waste! Look how proud you are of a keyring!" Oikawa examined it further. At the bottom read the words 'You are my paradise. I love you.'

"I hope he likes it! He likes simple things, after all" Tendou grinned.

"Who likes simple things?" Ushijima was standing in the doorway again. Tendou pulled the keyring out of Oikawas hand and stuffed it under his pillow.

"No one! Nothing! Has it already been ten minutes? Wow! Time really does fly when you're having a relationship crisis, am I right Oiks?" Tendou was nervously rambling. He'd almost ruined his surprise for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO We found out who Oikawa runs away to!!!!  
> You'll find out why soon!!   
> Should I post the Teru and Iwaizumi back story or do you want some Matsuhana? :DDD


	6. Finding My Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou had stated he'd rather 'die young and yolo his life than never eat mayonnaise.' Which had made Oikawa laugh so hard his drink came out his nose.
> 
> The matsuhana you wanted, and some extra stuff no one asked for but I delivered anyway <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this as a hint that I really REALLY wanna eat some chicken nuggets rn

Makkis house was empty. His family was out for the day, he didn't know where.

"Makki bro! Your house is empty!" There goes Matsukawa stating the obvious. "You know what that means right?" He was grinning. He looked like a kid in a sweet shop. Makki couldn't help but smile himself.

"What does it mean bro?" Matsun kicked his lips when he heard that.

"It means..." Matsun got closer to Makki, their faces were centimetres apart. "We can play." Makki took a step back.

"Bro what-"

"Just dance!" Matsukawa was practically bursting with excitement. "I want to beat the Kings highscore! Please?" Matsukawa was setting the game up anyway, he knew Hanamaki would do anything he wanted.

"Right but we're doing that Britney Spears song again. I'll win this time."

The pair worked their way through a few songs, not able to beat any of the high scores Oikawa had previously managed to set.

"How does Oikawa dance so well?" Makki was out of breath, but he wasn't going to give up.

"No clue bro.. OH OH THAT ONE!" Matsukawa pointed at a song no one has attempted before.

"A duet? Really bro?" Makki raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah they're... romantic... and we're bros so we can make it bromantic!" Matsukawa laughed. "You're being the girl, you're shorter so it works."

"Shorter by what? A couple centimetres." Makki rolled his eyes, pushing his friend playfully.

"Yeah whatever, just start the song"

The dance was an easy one, but Makki was focused on the lyrics. Matsun never picked songs before, he just played on the shuffle setting.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway, I go weak_

"Matsun, why did you pick this song?" Makki couldn't wait to ask till the song ended.

"I'll tell you later, let me win." Matsun eyes were glued to the TV screen. Even though Makki was effortlessly beating him, he kept trying.

The dance ended in a pose where Matsun had his hand around Makkis waist. Neither boys moved apart. _What the fuck Makki. Don't look at him. I want to kiss him. He's so beautiful right now. Am I out of breath?_

"Makki." Matsukawa was also out of breath. "Makki look at me." Hanamaki turned to look at his friend, Matsun hand never leaving his waist.

"What's up bro? Are you okay?" This was the second time now that Matsukawa had asked Makki to look at him. Matsun took a deep breath.

"Well... You uh- You know I'm a bit slow sometimes so forgive me for that and you also know I'm not good with words, but I am trying-" His voice shook. Makki took a deep breath, he had a good idea of what was coming.

"Matsun, bro, it's okay. Take your time." He looked into Matsukawas eyes, smiling at him. Matsun nodded, taking another deep breath before continuing.

"Well... I don't- I don't know when I first realised this... Please don't hate me for it though." Matsukawa looked away. He was biting his lip nervously. "I... Look Makki you know I've never dated anyone before right?"

Makki blinked, confused.

"Yeah but what does this have to do with us?"

"Well uh.... I kinda um.... Makki I think I'm gay." Matsun looked straight at Makki, then shook his head. "No.. I know I'm gay. Makki I'm gay." Matsukawa started blushing, it made his brown eyes stand out more against bright red cheeks. Makki smiled. He pulled Matsukawas face closer to his, their foreheads touching.

"Its okay. I'm gay t-"

"For you." Makki knew Matsun wasn't always the best at expressing himself, but he never expected this to be so forward.

"I- What? Me? Like as in... You, the hot third year middle blocker, Matsukawa Issei, would want to date _ME_?" Makki couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Matsuns hand was still around Makkis waist, His other found its way to his face. "Um... So does this mean you feel the same?" Makkis smile as bright as the sun.

"Oh course I do idiot! How could I not?" He put his arms around Matsukawa, pulling him into a tight hug. He could feel his nipple piercings through his shirt.

"Makki would you.... Would you like to be my boyfriend? Like dating and shit." Matsun didn't pull away from the hug. He stroked Hanamakis hair gently as he spoke.

"Nah. I said all that just to reject you." Makki laughed, knowing Matsukawa wouldn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Oh-" Matsun started to pull back from the hug. Makki saw this as an opening. He grabbed Matsuns face, brought it down to his. _His eyes are so pretty. I'm so in love with you Matsun. I love your face, your attitude, you._ Makki used his thumb to flip down Matsuns septum piercing. Matsun did nothing to stop his friend as he moved their faces together. He just shut his eyes and prayed he wouldn't pass out.

"Tendou, does Oikawa eat meat?" Ushijima seemed to be ignoring Oikawas presence since Oikawa told him to 'fuck off' many times already today.

"Yeah he does Ushi. You know you can ask him yourse-"

"No he fucking can't. Don't even look at me." Oikawa seemed to be in a mood again.

"Oiks why do you dislike Wakatoshi so much? What happened between you two?" Oikawa ignored the question. He was looking through the drawers in the kitchen.

"Found it!" He pulled out a spray bottle. "It kills 99.99% of bacteria you see, so if I do this-" He shot it at Ushijima. "Bang bitch" Tendou couldn't help but laugh at it. Ushijima didn't look pleased in any way. He simply got a cup of water.

"Witches melt when they touch water." He walked to Oikawa and calmly dunked the water over his head. "Burn bitch."

"WAKATOSHI! PROFANITIES!" Tendou was absolutely hollering at this point. Ushijima rarely ever swore, hearing it was one of the funniest things ever. Oikawa looked ready to kill him. The top of his head was soaked, water dripped down his face, there was water soaking the hoodie he had borrowed too.

"Ushijima would you please you know, forget to eat for 3 months please." Oikawa smiled viciously.

"If I did that, I'd die." Ushijima went back to attending the food. "If I die, then who would look after Satori." Tendou felt his heart flutter at that, he never imagined Ushijima to be so kind to him. _I love this man. He is everything. I hope he likes the keyring. I still have it right? Yep, in my pocket. I am doing this. Oikawa is rooting for me. I'm gonna tell him._

"The food is done. Satori please get some plates, Oikawa I'd suggest you take the wet hoodie off." Ushijima seemed to be over the incident already. He'd simply wiped the spray off of him, not put much thought into his actions. Oikawa huffed, displaying as much sass as he could. He tugged the wet hoodie off and threw it at Ushijima.

"Since you're so keen in seeing me topless." Oikawa did a little pose. Ushijima looked at his bellybutton and frowned.

"Does that not hurt?" He pointed straight at it.

"Why's it your buissness anyway?" Oikawa turned away from Ushijima, and left the kitchen. He went to Tendous living room, flopping down onto the sofa. He let it absorb him as he relaxed. He was lucky he didn't hear the conversation in the kitchen. 

"Tendou I think something is wrong with your friend. He's being a lot more rude than usual, and looks rather hurt." Ushijima was putting their food onto plates for them, it wasn't anything fancy, just chicken nuggets and chips.

"Wakatoshi! Don't worry about Oikawa, he's fine!" Tendou was looking through the fridge for the mayonnaise. "He just had a fight, that's all."

"Tendou I don't think it's a good idea to be friends with delinquents." Ushijima looked as serious as ever, Tendou laughed.

"Wakatoshi, he's not a delinquent after one fight, besides I've had how many and you're my friend still." Tendou elbowed Ushijima playfully. Ushijima had finished putting food on their plates.

"Yes but that is different Tendou." Ushijima was looking at the floor.

"How so Wakatoshi?" Tendou picked up two plates and started heading to the living room, Ushijima followed.

"Thats not relevant Tendou." They both entered the living room. Oikawa had falled asleep on the sofa.

"Oiks, wake up." Tendou kicked his leg lightly. "Oiks we have food." Oikawa didn't move. 

"Oikawa wake up or I will eat your food." Ushijima sat down next to Oikawa, knowing the boy would react instantly. Oikawas head snapped up, he saw Ushijima next to him and shrieked. 

"I'm awake chill out, and get the fuck away from me. Don't touch my food." Oikawa grabbed his plate and moved to the other sofa, not wanting to be anywhere near Ushijima. 

"You watched me prepare the food. I've already touched it." Ushijima handed Tendou his mayonnaise. 

"Ushi shhhhh~" Tendou put a finger up to Ushijimas lips. "Dont antagonise the poor boy." Ushijima said no more, he just ate his chicken nuggets. Oikawa picked at his food, not feeling hungry. He ate a few chips, and 2 of the chicken nuggets. Tendou had coated almost everything in mayonnaise, and ate it all. He laughed when Oikawa made a disgusted face, and when Ushijima mentioned mayonnaise being bad for his health. Tendou had stated he'd rather 'die young and yolo his life than never eat mayonnaise.' Which had made Oikawa laugh so hard his drink came out his nose. All in all, their dinner had gone well. Now all to do was get Oikawa out the room so Tendou could give Ushijima the keyring. Oikawa seemed to realise it was time, standing up and taking everyone's plates to the kitchen. 

"I'll wash up. You guys stay there I won't be long." Oikawa winked at Tendou as he left. 

Tendou knew he had to tell Ushijima, he'd lose his chance otherwise. 

"Wakatoshi. I want to tell you something very serious okay?" Ushijima immediately gave Tendou all his attention, nodding for him to continue talking. "So, you already know I'm gay. I think you found that out when me and Oikawa were- Nevermind anyway. I want to tell you that you mean a lot to me. Like an awful lot." He paused, reaching into his pocket. Ushijima sat silently, not wanting to break Tendous train of thought. "Wakatoshi, I got this for you, look at it." He handed him the keyring. Ushijima inspected it carefully. 

"Tendou-" 

"No, let me finish, please" Tendou put his hands on top of Ushijimas. They were warm. "Wakatoshi I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met. It was Oikawa who helped me realise though. He helped me find you, find my paradise." He looked at Ushijimas face. He'd never seen Ushijima make a face like this before. 

"Tendou. I feel the same way." Tendou sighed, it was as if the biggest weight had been removed from his shoulders. He jumped forwards, throwing himself on top of Ushijima. 

"Wakatoshi! I never knew you could be so romantic!" He buried his head into Ushijimas shoulder. He felt safe, in his strong arms. He knew he would never be lost again. 

"Makki I-" Makki was millimetres from Matsukawa face. "Makki what are you doing?"

"Hmm. You face is missing something." Makkis eyes connected with Matsukawas. He noticed they were the exact same colour as his hair. _A perfect match._

"Missing? Like what?" Matsukawa didn't break eye contact. Makki hummed. _Now or ever Makki. You can do this. Three. Two. One._ Makki moved to connect their lips. He was so close to it being a kiss. _Don't panic. Be natural. You can do this. Go for it._ He pushed their lips together. It felt new. Nice. Matsukawa pulled away almost instantly though, staring at Makki. His face was completely unreadable. Hanamaki started panicking. _Was that wrong? Was I not meant to kiss him? Is he going to hate me? No he said he likes me there's no way that could put him off-_

He felt something against his lips again. It took a second for him to realise it was Matsukawa. This was his lifelong dream, playing out for him right now. _Don't screw this up Takahiro. You can do this._ Hanamaki moved a hand to Matsukawas hair, running his fingers through. He felt like he was on fire. He knew Matsukawa had never kissed anyone before, but he didn't care. The kiss was perfect to him. Anything between him and Matsukawa would be perfect, no matter what. Sadly, nothing can last forever. Matsukawa pulled away again. 

"So are we... like... dating?" His face flushed bright red, he looked like a stop light. Makki smiled. 

"Yeah. We are." He paused for a second. "Does that mean I call you babe instead of bro?" Matsukawas face lit up. He'd never been a fan of being called bro, he'd always wanted to be something more than 'bros' with the pink haired boy, he just took almost 3 years to tell him. 

"Yeah, sure thing. Babe." Matsukawa was beaming, he looked genuinely happy. It made Makki happy too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Matsukawas birthday today so hbd to him
> 
> also yahaba birthday but he was only in like the first chapter lolllll anyways iwaizumis flashback tomorrow I bet ur dreading knowing what he and teru did 😩


	7. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just think they're pretty neat. You'd look good with one too." Terushima stuck his tongue out, showing off his tongue piercing. "I bet you wonder where I've been for these past 4 months?"
> 
> Iwaizumis flashback and a little but of him and Teru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me days to write but it's like twice the size of the previous chapter I hope u understand :(

_I dont remember how I met you, or when, but I remember that smile. It burned into my memory from the very second I saw it._

_"Hey! Sorry I'm late, got kinda lost." You smiled, brightly. I wanted to kiss you there and then. I thought you were my everything, just what I needed._

_"It's all good Teru, you okay?" Your cheeks were flushed, you were breathing kinda hard as well. I remember you put your hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes. I remember that feeling, the tingle I felt shooting down my spine. It was unreal. I remember that smile._

_"Haji, don't be mad." I saw your smile fading, you holding my hand and starting to walk. "We kinda might have to run." Before I even had a chance to ask why, you started running. I could see someone chasing behind us, I heard you laughing._

_"Teru! What is going on?" Even through my confusion, I was happy. Happy to be with you, at least, that's what I thought._

_"Uhhh... Long story short I may or may not have broke some expensive shit in a china shop." You were laughing. We were still running, why was I with you? You were a bad influence. I should've seen the red flags even back then._

_"Teru, babe, what the FUCK were you doing in a China shop?" I was running out of stamina, my running was slowing. I think you noticed, because you ducked into a huge shop, hiding us amongst a crowd._

_"Breaking shit." You laughed again. You're a maniac. You always will be. I could see your tongue piercing. It made my stomach do twists and turns. The reason I fell for you._

_I remember the next week, I came to your house. It wasn't the first time, but we were home alone. I don't remember all our activities there, but you were my first kiss. I remember the way the barbell felt in my mouth, your hands on my waist. I never would've thought a tongue piercing could have changed me so much. I remember your words._

_"Was that your first kiss?" You were a year younger than me, but clearly more experienced than I was. I remember how much I blushed in that moment. I thought my head was exploding._

_"Was I bad?" I whispered, I was too embarrassed to raise my voice further._

_"For a newbie? Nah." Those words, the reassurance you gave me, they were exactly what I needed._

_Another date, 3 days later. You were late again. It was cold out, and you'd not shown up for half an hour. Then I saw it, your fake blonde hair bobbing up to me. I can remember the unbelievable relief I felt when I saw you, followed by regret. I remember my feet moving before I could think, I was running up to you, hugging you._

_"Haji, what's wrong?" There was clear worry in your voice. I shook my head. "Haji? Babe it's okay. You can talk to me."_

_I'd always kept it secret, that I'm gay. I'd hidden it well, except somehow you knew. You read me like a book for children, as if it was easy to tell._

_"Teru, I'm scared." I remember the way you tensed up. You knew I was hiding our relationship. "Oikawa asked me about you. I didn't know what to say, he thought I was replacing him." I remember the way the tears fell from my eyes as I said this. It broke my heart, your heart too. Oikawas exact words were 'What's going on with you and that first year from Johzenji? You're always with him. Is he your new bestfriend Iwa-Chan?' I can remember Oikawa only showed pure disappointment as he spoke. He said something about me needing to 'Get a life. Get a girlfriend' He meant it as a joke, but it hurt me at the time._

_"I... I didn't tell him about us, don't worry. I'm scared though. He's gonna find out." I felt so stupid saying this. You're a year younger than me, and there I was crying into your arms in the middle of a public park. I remember you stroking my back, telling me its okay._

_"He won't find out Haji, it's okay." Again, such simple words. They carried a huge weight though. I knew when you said something, you meant it._

_I can remember the next day at school, Oikawa came up to me again._

_"Iwa-Chan! I'm so glad I found you! I wanted to ask something." I remember the way my body froze. I thought he'd found out I was gay. He had an evil smile on his face, which only helped my worried grow more._

_"What do you want Trashykawa?" I was rude to him. I couldn't let him know I'm gay, what if he never wanted to talk to me again?_

_"You've been hanging out with that Johzenji first year right? Bit weird considering we're second years." He paused to look at me. I wanted to run away there and then. He knew, of course he knew. The next thing he said though, made me laugh. "Can you get me in contact with him? I've been wanting a piercing for a while but I don't have the confidence to go alone." I laughed out loud, it was a laugh of relief. Of course Oikawa had no further suspicions of me, he used to be stupid. He'd believe anything he was told._

_"No" I remember my response, clear as day. I don't know why I was so against it. He would've looked great, I just couldn't say it. "You'd look shit. Piercings just ruin people's bodies, they're permenant and you'll regret them in a few years." I remember how Oikawas face dropped, his bottom lip sticked out slightly as if he was about to cry._

_"But... Iwa-Chan, it's my decision! I want this! Just give me his number!" He looked angry._

_"No, Oikawa. Find it yourself." I remember walking off after that. I hated arguing with him. It made me feel as if my life was over._

_It was about 2 days later when we met again. You weren't smiling today though. I felt something twist inside me._

_"Teru, baby, what's wrong?" I put my hand on top of yours, we were sitting at a park bench. It was far too peaceful to be normal for you._

_"Haji I have to say something. Its stupid I know but please just listen." My heart dropped. I hoped I wasn't aboht to argue with you as well. "I... I got caught covering some stairs in butter at school yesterday. Not that being caught bothers me, but they took my butter." Why was the butter so important to you? Its always gonna be a mystery to me._

_"Okay...? So?" I was quite confused to say the least._

_"Haji they took my BUTTER!" You were crying over some butter. I didn't know what to do. You were the boy who got chased by a china shop owner after deliberately breaking shit, the boy who did a backflip off the counter in McDonald's, the boy who drew a huge penis on the side of a shop. Yet there you were, crying in a park over some butter._

_"Uhh... Teru... I don't understand why you're so upset over some bu-" You pulled me to my feet, walking pretty quickly._

_"Let's go." The look in your eyes told me you were planning something. I didn't know what, and to this day I wish I could forget._

_"Teru why are we here?" We were stood outside his school. He'd made me stop at one of the only shops in town he wasn't banned from and buy some eggs and flour. I thought he wanted to bake. He had a bowl and toilet paper._

_"Look, I know you're not gonna like the sound of this since you're a 'responsible second year' or whatever but," You crouched down, fouring some flour into the bowl. "Actually- You're gonna hate this, and probably me as well." You looked up at me. There was a twinkle in your eye, the same as Oikawa when he got excited._

_"Teru please don't be irresponsible. Please be careful whatever you're planning-" You cut me off with a very mature response, sticking your tongue out. Your gold coloured piercing glinted in the sun, bringing back many memories of our past activities, making me eager to have more in our future._

_"Pass me the eggs Haji. See that car, the blue one? That's today's victim" You smiled at me. The smile was too innocent for a boy about to vandalise some car. I handed you the eggs anyway, and stood far away enough that I wouldn't be seen with you. I watched as you poured water and flower together, it turned slimy. I decided to ignore the fact that you were trying to break one of the windoes, taking in the scenery instead. That's when I saw-_

_"TERUSHIMA YUUJI IS THAT YOU?" Someone was watching. A girl. I could tell it was a student._

_"No. Its just another wildly attractive fake blonde with the sexiest tongue piercing ever." Why were you being sarcastic You'd just been caught._

_"Terushima what are you doing?" The girl didn't do anything to stop you, but she sounded quite frustrated._

_"Well Hana, you remember who took the butter off me right? Well I'm taking their car off of them." You said it as if it made perfect sense to compare butter and a car. "Now, I'm about to bust this window, and my boyfriend is watching. You're either gonna help or go and stand with him." You pointed over at me, and waved. The girl, who I assume is Hana, also turned to look at me. I waved back anxiously._

_"You're an idiot Yuuji. Just please don't get caught." My jaw practically reached the floor as the girl walked over to me. We watched you kick at the window a few more times before it broke. The car alarm set off, meaning you didn't have much time._

_"Hey, Mr Boyfriend, give us a hand." Hana was holding the egg box. I knew what she was asking. I coukdnt exactly say no, could I?_

_I walked over to her and my boyfriend-at-the-time. I picked up an egg._

_"What do I do?" You and Hana both laughed._

_"You know babe, you're so innocent. just lob some eggs at the car. Let me pour this through the window, then we throw the toilet paper over it all." You explained everything to me as he quickly tipped his bowl of wet flour into the drivers seat, Hana was already throwing eggs. She was laughing as well, as if this was a usual activity for her._

_"I'm Hana by the way, a second year. I just babysit the volleyball team here." She threw the last egg and handed me the toilet paper, which I started unravelling and tossing over the car._

_"Iwaizumi. Second year." I didn't want to tell her much, what if we got caught._

_"Shit guys... Time to go." You took my hand, dropped everything he was holding. You ran, dragging me along behind you. Hana shouted at us as she caught up, saying something about not leaving the lady behind. That's when everything dawned on me._

_"Haji, are you okay?" You'd stopped running, we were hiding in some bushes. "Hello? Earth to sexy?" You waved a hand in front of my face._

_"We... I.... We just vandalised a car..." I don't know if I was out of breath from what we did or from the running. Hana laughed at me, you shown no emotion._

_"Babe you've watched me do things countless times and you're only bothered now? You're crazy." You slapped my back playfully. I laughed it off. Until then, I'd only ever watched. I'd never joined in, for fear of being caught. It felt.... Thrilling._

_"Right. I'll leave you two love birds to it then. Don't talk about this to anyone okay?" Hana started walking out the bush, confident no one had followed us._

_After Hana left, we stayed in the bush a little while longer. I felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket. It was Oikawa. I ignored it. I regret that so much. I would give anything to go back to that moment, answer the call, leave you where you were. I didn't though. I was a shit friend to Oikawa. A couple of seconds later, your phone started ringing. You answered it._

_"Hello? Who's this?" That piqued my suspicion. I could hear someone on the other side talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. You spoke for a bit longer before hanging up._

_"Who was that?" I was genuinely rather curious._

_"Just some random dude. I get that a lot, they just want my sister to pierce them or whatever." You brushed it off as if it was nothing. I asked no further questions. That was one of the last times I ever saw you. We sort of just... drifted. I heared that someone found out about what you did to the car, and you'd been punished quite severely for that. You'd blocked my number though, and I had no other way of contacting you. I just assumed we broke up. It was the best assumption I had ever made, until today._

"Why are you in my room Terushima? It's been 4 months since you last spoke to me. I'm not a stupid second year anymore. Please get off my bed and leave." Iwaizumi spoke, not quite sure how to handle this situation.

"Haji don't you remember? We're in a _relationship_!" Terushima spoke as if his life depended on it.

"No we're not. We ended 4 months ago, after you vandalised your teachers car." Iwaizumi spoke flatly, getting straight to the point. "Please get out."

"First of all babe, I'm staying. Second of all, it was both of us that vandalised the car. You were there too. So was Hana." Iwaizumi was about to pull an Oikawa and jump out his window. He couldn't be around this boy, not after he'd committed **literal crimes** with him. Terushima slowly started crawling up the bed, till he was almost on top of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi took this as an opportunity to shove Terushima onto the floor. He landed with a loud cracking sound.

"Shit..." Terushima groaned, reaching for his back pocket. "It broke." He pulled out a small plastic frog. He looked at it sadly for a moment before tossing it to the side. "You know what hasn't broke though? Our bond. What _we_ have Haji! We could be amazing again!" He clapped his hands excitedly, not seeming to mind being on the floor.

"Why are you here" Iwaizumi stood up, now able to leave his bedroom. He started walking out and Terushima followed.

"Well I'm sure you've seen those lovely body modifications your two friends have." Iwaizumi froze.

"What about them?" He'd had one fight already, but he was totally down for another.

"Just think they're pretty neat. You'd look good with one too." Terushima stuck his tongue out, showing off his tongue piercing. "I bet you wonder where I've been for these past 4 months?"

"Not particularly. Kinda glad you were gone. You were a bad influence for me." Iwaizumi headed to his kitchen, making himself a cup of coffe. _How can I get him out my house? He needs to leave. He has to go. I can't have him here._

"Haji you're such an obvious liar! I know you've missed me!" Terushima was full force flirting with Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi was simply shutting down all his attempts.

"No."

"Why so cold all of a sudden? Have you moved on? Found someone else?" Terushima moved further into the kitchen, standing next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi froze again. Terushima laughed. "It's Oikawa isn't it?" Iwaizumi could feel himself blush as Terushima whispered those words against his neck.

"Can you get out my house please?" Iwaizumis voice was barely audible. He was scared of talking any louder, for fear of it breaking. He gave up on making his coffee.

"Simple answer, no. I'm here for something and I won't leave until I get it." Terushima sat on the floor. It was a childish thing, refusing to move.

"Well tell me what you want!" Iwaizumi started walking to the bathroom.

"Now where woukd the fun in that be? Oh don't lock yourself in there! You know leaving me unsupervised is irresponsible. No one knows what I could do!" Terushima blocked the door from closing with his foot. Iwaizumi leaned against the door.

"How do you know Oikawa?" His voice went back to normal. He thanked every god he could think of, for making him sound confident.

"Oh, bless you Hajime. Have you not connected the dots?" Terushima started pushing the door slightly more, he meant no harm. He just want Iwaizumi to learn something. "Do you not remember that phone call I had in the bush? Do you not remember that you told Oikawa to find my number himself? Do you not remember that you've always been a little bitch to him?" Terushimas tone turned from flirty, to nasty, to pure venomous.

"I... You are the reason Oikawa got those piercings? And Matsukawa?" Iwaizumi opened the door, Terushima fell a bit.

"Not me, my sister. I just got them an appointment." He smiled smugly. Iwaizumi felt his world crumble in front of him.

".... shit...." Iwaizumi whispered.

"Aaaaaaand that! That is my signal to leave!" Terushima waved as he headed out. "Good luck rebuilding that fucked up friendship, try not to rail him too hard if you do!" He left Iwaizumis house. The door swung shut behind him.

Iwaizumi headed back up to his bedroom. He had to fix this. Oikawa had done nothing wrong to him. Memories of what he said about his opinion on piercings flooded his thoughts. He scrambled to his desk, grabbing his phone. He had to fix this. He blindly tumbled through his contacts, looking for the one under 'M'. The 'm' didn't stand for mum, it was for 'My Toru'. It was a silly contact name Oikawa insisted on, saying they 'Would be like a married couple!' He called Oikawa, not expecting him to pick up.

"Iwa-Cha- I mean.. Iwaizumi Hajime. What do you want?" Oikawas happy tone dropped instantly. Iwaizumi heared someone in the background asking who he was talking to.

"Oikawa, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Can we fix this? Our friendship?" _Friendship_. The word hit both of them, piercing their heart.

"Hmm...Well these bruises will have to fade before I let you talk to me again, and you owe me lots of milkbread!" Oikawa hung up. He took a deep breath as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Oiks, who was it?" Tendou entered the kitchen, seeing that Oikawa had finished washing up. "It worked by the way."

"Well lucky you, go hug your boyfriend or something." Oikawa huffed. He was having one of his tantrums again.

"Oikawa, I think it's rather irrational to meet him after he did this to you." Ushijima appeared behind Tendou. For the first and possibly only time in his life, Oikawa was going to listen to Ushijima.

"I'm not meeting him farm boy. I'm gonna stand him up." Oikawa smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is unclear pls ask and I'll explain it wooo!!!


	8. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not my boyfriend, never was." Iwaizumi shrugged. He hated first years, so nosy and always expecting the world on a silver platter.
> 
> Iwaizumi and Oikawa start trying to sort their problems out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry it took way too long to post this, I've not had much motivation to write. I also was going to write this yesterday, started it but then stole 7 traffic cones #crazybitches anyway I hope its sufficient since it took so long :p

It had been a week since Oikawa got that call off Iwaizumi. He'd been avoiding school all week, staying at Tendous. Ushijima came and gone every now and then, but Oikawa had grown to hate the mans presence slightly less. Iwaizumi on the other hand, had been having one hell of a week. Monday, he'd had a meeting with the principal to discuss what happened. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were banned from club activities for the week, which Oikawa didn't even know about. Not that he was at school anyway. 

On Tuesday, some first years who saw the fight tried to talk to Iwaizumi about it.

"I'm sorry but why are you so interested?" He was glaring at them. Three first years, two girls and a boy. The boy answered.

"Well we heard your boyfriend was the one who threw the first punch." _Boyfriend. Not boy space friend, but boyfriend._

"He's not my boyfriend, never was." Iwaizumi shrugged. He hated first years, so nosy and always expecting the world on a silver platter.

On Wednesday, Iwaizumi was having a fairly peaceful day. School had breezed by, his bruises were mostly healed and the talk of his fight had died down. It was until late evening, when Matsun text him.

>>>Come over. 

<<<Hello? How are you? Would you like to come over? 

>>>Bitch I just invited you over. Come to mine rn. Just let yourself in :p

<<<Fine. 

Iwaizumi left his house, he'd take about 10 minutes to walk to Matsuns, but he wanted to take a detour. He walked through the park, then to Matsuns house. All in all it took about half an hour. He entered his friends house, and didn't see him anywhere downstairs. He decided to stay silent in case any of Matsukawas family was home. Iwaizumi took to the stairs, he walked slowly. He was thinking through all the possibilities of what he was about to walk into. _Makki is probably here too. They've probably got something wack planned. It can't be that bad? Can it?_ Iwaizumi our his hand to Matsukawas door handle and slowly twisted, then flung the door open. He stood in complete shock for a few seconds, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Whatever Iwaizumi had expected, it wasn't this. He'd walked into Matsukawas bedroom to find both Matsun and Makki on the bed, making out. But that wasn't the worst. Both males were wearing.... Is that a hula skirt? Shit... Say something Iwaizumi. 

"Good evening." _What the fuck are you stupid you just saw-_

"Hi Iwaizumi, take a seat. We didn't think you were coming you know, since you took-" 

"Since you took half an hour to get here!" Makki finished Matsuns sentence for him, clapping excitedly as he got up and moved to a bag. "Put these on." He handed Iwaizumi a hula skirt and coconut bra. 

"Hey these are from-" 

"They're from that stupid show 'Kawa made us do in our first year." Matsun was wearing a green Hula skirt, Makkis was yellow. Iwaizumi had a blue one in his arms, and he could see Oikawas pink one in Makkis bag. 

"So why... Why are we wearing these?" Iwaizumi started to change into it, not complaining much. It was fun the last time they wore them, they'd all been on stage dancing to 'Hips dont lie' for a talent show. They didn't win anything, but that didn't matter. They'd had a great time, and all the practice they put into it was fun too. Oikawas excessive pouting when Iwaizumi refused to do the dirty dancing lift, Makki tripping over his own feet all the time. They descovered that Matsukawa was not a natural dancer at all, he looked as if someone had superglued his joints together. Iwaizumi smiled at the find memories of the 4 boys howling with laughter as they worse coconut bras. 

"Well, 'Kawa said he'd drop by later, we wanted to recreate that dance." Matsun wasn't wearing his coconut bra. His piercings were fully on show. Iwaizumi winced a bit when he saw them. Oikawa never shown up, he text Makki saying he was 'sick' and they'd have to recreate it without him. They weren't too bothered by that, missing their main dancer just meant Iwaizumi would be filling in for him. 

Thursday was boring. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had shown Iwaizumi the video the put together of their dance, it was clearly hilarious to them. Iwaizumi couldn't find it in him to laugh though. Oikawa had avoided him for almost a whole week. Iwaizumi knew by now that Oikawas bruises would've healed, since his own had too. He decided to text his friend. 

<<<Oikawa? 

*seen*

<<<Oikawa I'm free tomorrow after school. Meet at the park to talk? 

>>>K. 

Iwaizumi was satisfied. It was the first time Oikawa had replied to his texts all week. 

Oikawa laughed menacingly.   


"Oiks what are you up to?" Tendou leaned against the door frame, watching his friend giggling. 

"Iwa-Chan thinks I'm meeting him tomorrow!" The boy was near tears, this was the funniest thing he'd ever done. "But I'm not!" 

"Oiks is this a good idea? I mean you need to talk to him." Tendou raised a questioning eyebrow, he couldn't believe the childish antics of his friend. 

"Talk to him about what exactly?" 

"You know.... Your problem with him." Tendou waved his hand casually as if it was normal to hate your bestfriend. "If you do then... I'll tell Wakatoshi about me and you, properly tell him." 

"You realise that coukd have, and I quote, ' _detrimental affect on your relationship_ ' to him?" Tendou winced at Oikawa repeating his own words.

"Well yeah but... You need to talk to Iwaizumi. You're going to that park." Tendou left the room, not giving Oikawa a chance to reply. 

Iwaizumi woke on Friday morning to a weird feeling in his stomach. He was nervous but also excited. _I'm going to see Oikawa. I'm not going to fuck up. I will listen to everything he says. I will find out what's wrong_. Iwaizumi headed out to school, leaving later than normal since he wasn't allowed to morning practice. He knew Oikawa wouldn't be in school today, so he kept his head down and just went straight to class. He left that room twice during the day, both times for the toilet. He didn't even leave for lunch, Makki brought him food instead.

"Thanks." Iwaizumi took the ham and cheese baguette. He didn't want to eat it. He did want to ask about what he saw on Wednesday though. "Makki, what's going on with you and Matsukawa?" He lifted his head off the desk and looked at both his friends. They were peacefully eating their foot until the dreadful question hit them. Matsun grinned. 

"Don't tell anyone but...." He got close to Iwaizumis ear, and yelled, "We fucked to the peppa pig soundtrack" Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden noise, falling off his chair. Everyone in the room stared at the three boys, clearly having heard what Matsun yelled. 

"Issei! Not so loud! Everyone will be jealous!" Makki slapped his boyfriend playfully. Iwai was still on the floor. He was completely dumbfounded. 

"You guys... fucked?" He slowly dragged himself back onto his chair. 

"Not yet." Makki stopped laughing. He didn't expect Matsukawa to be so forward about his feelings, this was still new to him. 

"Issei and I are dating. That's all so far." Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, then paused for a second. 

"I thought you were straight Matsun?" 

"I have my nipples and septum pierced, what the fuck made you think I'm straight?" Laughter erupted from the three boys again. _Does that mean Oikawa isn't straight? No. Piercings don't define a Sexuality... But he got them at the same time as Matsun..._ Iwaizumi was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bell ring, signalling the end of lunch. Makki and Matsun left to go back to their classes. Iwaizumi still hadn't eaten his baguette. Without his friend around making him laugh, he felt the nauseating fear and thrill wash over him. He put his head back down on the desk and willed the day to end. He just wanted to see Oikawa and fix whatever was going on. The lesson dragged for what felt like years. Iwaizumi was lucky enough to not get called on, but he did get stopped as he was leaving. 

"Iwaizumi-San!" He tried ignoring the voice, knowing it was someone younger than him."Iwaizumi-San please slow down!" Iwaizumi did nothing of the sort. He wanted to get the day over with. He'd made it out the gates, and halfway down the street without glancing behind him. He was walking at quite a pace, ignoring all his surroundings as he did so. He only turned when he heard a loud thumb, a crash and a grunt. 

"Yahaba? Why are you on the floor?" It was pretty obvious, the boy had tripped trying to catch up with Iwaizumi. 

"I was tired of you ignoring me, so I took a nap." He dusted himself as he stood back up, retrieving the contents of his bag. 

"Okay." Iwaizumi returned to his speed walking, Yahaba woukd have to run to catch up again. Unlucky for Iwaizumi, that's just what he did. 

"Iwaizumi-San, I need to ask you something." Yahaba was red faced, and clearly limping slightly from his recent trip. 

"Let me ask you something first Yahaba." Iwaizumi slowed slightly out of pity for the boys limp. "How was your trip?" 

"My what..?" Iwaizumi suddenly sped up again, making Yahaba lose his thought. "Anyway can I ask you something?" 

"You just did." 

"Another thing then." Yahaba started digging around his bag. "Is this Oikawas? I found it outside your class earlier today, maybe he dropped it?" Yahaba shown him the object. It was a small plushie of an alien. Oikawa got it years ago, from a claw game at an arcade. He'd spent all day trying to win the blue one, he insisted he had to have it. After finally winning it, he declared it was 'Iwa-Chan number 2'. Iwaizumi remembered seeing Oikawa hugging it in his sleep a few nights. Oikawa always said it reminded him of Iwaizumi. 

"Okay if he did then shouldn't you give it back?" 

"But he's your bestfriend. Surely he'd be happier having something off of you?" Yahaba pushed the creature into Iwaizumis chest and turned on his heel, walking away the best he could. Yahaba pulled out his phone as he walked, and text Oikawa. 

>>>He has the alien!!!!! 

<<<Did he suspect anything?

>>>No. I even fell over for this. I said what you told me to. 

<<<You're a good kid. Thank you Shigeru <3 I'll remember the favour 

Iwaizumi watched Yahaba cross the road as if he was a child that needed looking after. _When did Toru drop the alien? He hasn't been in school all week..._ Iwaizumi shrugged off the thought. He wanted to get to the park as soon as he could, even if he wasn't meeting Oikawa for another 2 hours. He needed to think through what he was going to say.   


"Tendou, I'm leaving early. I want to get some coffee." The two boys were in the kitchen, Tendou had just come home from school. 

"You're going home tonight, yeah?" Tendou leaned against the counter, his intense stare directed straight at Oikawa. 

"Yeah, even if Iwaizumi tries to follow me. I guess I can't overstay my welcome here." Oikawa huffed dramatically, staring back. "I'm gonna miss it, what we did." 

"I'm not." Tendou laughed at his own words. "I mean, we only did it because we're in love with our bestfriends right? That's the only connection we have, really." Tendou straightened up and reached for a glass. 

"Well... I mean.. Yeah but I'm... I don't love-" 

"Don't tell me you don't love Iwaizumi. You're such a bad liar, Oiks." Tendou started filling his glass with water, only to throw it over Oikawa. 

"SATORI!! Now I have to change AGAIN!" Oikawa stomped his feet. 

"Yeah, wear your own clothes for once." Tendou guided his now soggy friend out of the kitchen. "Go and change, then go get your mans." 

"Fuck you Tendou." Oikawa stuck his tongue out. 

"You already have." Tendou slapped Oikawa playfully. 

"He's already what, Satori?" Ushijima was conveniently stood at Tendous front door. Tendous smile dropped as Oikawa scuttled upstairs. Tendou took a deep breath, bracing himself for a conversation he'd been avoiding. 

"How much of that did you hear?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist wakatoshi is deaf as fuck and doesn't know what's going on


	9. Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi reached a doorstep, not his own. He knew where he was. He reached up, and knocked on the door. It opened to a smirking male.   
> "Long time no see, ace."  
> The long needed talk between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS PAINFULLY SHORT BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO PUT THE USHITEN TALK IN WITH IT BUT I THINK A SEPERATE CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER IM SORRY

Iwaizumi waited at the park for over an hour. Every time he saw someone tall with brown hair he would look up, hope fluttering in his heart. It would die away quickly when he realised it wasn't Oikawa. He gave up on looking for him, figuring the boy will arrive when he wanted to.

"Hajime." Iwaizumi jumped out of his skin. It came from behind him. Iwaizumi turned around and saw the setter. He had a grave expression and sounded very serious. It sent shivers down Iwaizumis spine.

"Oh um... O-Oikawa I didn't see you-"

"Cut the crap of course you didn't." Oikawas tone stayed serious, his voice never wavering. "I was wondering how long you'd stare at your feet for. Then I got bored, figured I'd be better getting this over with or whatever." Oikawa rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly, of course Oikawa had to be so damn attractive. "I'm going to sit on this bench here, and wait for you to say something. I'm not starting this conversation." Oikawa walked towards the bench. He flopped down onto it dramatically, crossing one leg over the other. He leaned back, the sky was pretty. It was a deep blue. _It looks like his eyes. The eyes I love. Please, Hajime, don't say something stupid._

"S-So uh.. Um.. Well I guess I should ask you um... why did you get it done? The um... The piercings, that is." Iwaizumi had never stuttered so much in his life. He blushed at how stupid he sounded as he gestured to Oikawas bellybutton and mouth.

"You mean this?" Oikawa stuck out his tongue. "I think I told you, last year maybe? That I wanted piercings. Do you remember what you said though?" Oikawa leaned forwards.

"Yes i-"

"You said it would ruin my life, it was permenant. You made them sound like they were for _whores_! You're such a liar Hajime." Oikawas eyes were boring holes into Iwaizumis. Iwaizumi felt awkward.

"Liar? What?"

"I saw you, with that kid. The one from Johzenji, with the tongue piercing. I know you told me you weren't dating, but honestly, shoving your tongues down each others throats in a public park is not a very good way to hide it." Iwaizumi tensed up, knowing Oikawa knew he's gay. _How did he see us? No one was ever around. What the fuck I thought he never knew oh my god..._

"So you decided to pierce your tongue? Why? What... What use would that do?" Iwaizumis voice cracked, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I was JEALOUS! I wanted that to be me! I mean... I didn't want to lose you..." Oikawa slapped a hand over his mouth. He's just confessed his feelings in the middle of an argument.

"Jealous?" Iwaizumi scratched his head. "As in you wanted to look like him?"

"Yeah... that. But Hajime, why would you say all that about piercings if you willingly dated someone who had a piercing?"

"I uhh.... I didn't know he did?"

"So you ate his face and didn't once notice his tongue? Hajime don't lie to me, I saw you with him. I know it was a year ago but my memory isn't shit, I know what I saw." Oikawa stood up. He wanted to go home. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn't give him an answer.

"So... So you've known I'm gay?"

"No. I didn't want to assume anything, I thought he was an experiment. I mean you told me he meant nothing after you suddenly stopped hanging out with... Oh. That was the break up?" Oikawa realised then. Everything hit him at once. His bestfriend, the love of his life, is actually gay. It wasn't a phase. He might have a chance.

"Look, Oikawa, I have no clue what you're saying. I'm gonna be honest, me and Teru dated. He did some fucked up shit, vanished off the face of the earth for months. I assumed we broke up." Oikawa felt his heart doing summersaults. He mught actually have a chance.

"Assumed?" Oikawa knew he shouldn't be nit picking. He should just be happy that Iwaizumi is gay.

"Yeah well he um... he shown up at my house. But it wasn't like a psycho ex thing, he told me to fix this shit with you. He told me he was the one who got you pierced."

"So if you dated him, why did you say all that about piercings? Why were you such a hypocrite?" Iwaizumi shrugged, he didn't quite have an answer that he was comfortable sharing. 

"I don't know... Well I do know. I um... I was scared of falling for you even more. I like piercings you see and um... Teru was a distraction from you I guess."

"Wait wait wait.... Falling for me 'EVEN MORE'?" Oikawa sat back down on the bench, for fear of fainting. "That means you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Um... I have to uh... I have to go." Oikawa couldn't stay, not with this news. "I'll text you, maybe." He took off, running home.

Iwaizumi stood, watching the boy run. _Did I say something wrong? Was that the wrong time to confess? I should apologise oh shit I've fucked up._ He was completely dumbfounded, how was he ever going to recover from that. Oikawa was definitely going to hate him now. He turned, and walked down a path he recognised. He needed to clear his head after what had just happened. That conversation was still haunting him. The way Oikawa went from distress to happiness to distress again, the way Oikawa looked, his bruises completely gone. He looked good. _Fuck, Hajime. You've really gone and blown it now. You might as well tell him you dream of him now._ Iwaizumi reached a doorstep, not his own. He knew where he was. He reached up, and knocked on the door. It opened to a smirking male. 

"Long time no see, ace." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushiten talk next! then we find out who Iwaizumi went to see! :DDD


	10. A Sickening Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cursed himself for having an iron deficiency as he fell over, uselessly lying on the floor. Ushijima watched the whole scene but made no move to catch Tendou.
> 
> Tendous dream, and some Ushiten fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so um this chapter was hard to write because I used my own recurring nightmare for Tendou. I hope it makes as much sense as a dream can!

Part 17 Chapter 10

Ushijima didn't know how to act. He knew he was a bit slow sometimes, but he understood most things. _Satori has slept with Oikawa? Maybe they are joking? But why did he panic when he saw me? I hope Satori is okay_. Being in a different class to his boyfriend made it difficult to see him during the day. Tendou rarely went to lunchtime volleyball practice either. Ushijima knew there was no way he'd be there today. Tendou hadn't been avoiding Ushijima at all, he just never went to practice on a Friday. Tendou enjoyed sitting on the roof on a Friday, watching the planes fly past. He said it gave him time to think about the week. Ushijima knew better than anyone that Tendou needed that time.

The roof was nice. The sky was completely clear. Tendou sighed as he sat down. The floor was slightly cold, but he didn't care one bit. He watched the different planes fly past, letting his mind wonder...

_"Satori~" Oikawas face was flushed. "We can't keep doing thi-"_

_"But we both enjoy it." Tendou grinned._

_Suddenly everything started blurring, colours flashed in front of him. Tendou was in a new room, he'd never been here before. There were hundreds of drawers, all with labels on. He walked up to one and read it. 'First time in Oikawas house' he read another, 'the time you kept the jumper on' he read another 'in the feild'. Tendou instantly knew what these were. They were his memories, of him and Oikawa. He walked to the far left of the room, and went to the very bottom one. 'The beginning'. He opened it. The room whirled around him, Tendou struggled to stay upright. His attempts succeeded, but he found himself falling. He was soaring through the sky. He hit the ground but felt no pain. Tendou stood and looked around him, trying to register his surroundings._

_"Tendou! Over here! You're not lost are you?" Oikawa was waving to him from the other side of the road. Tendou quickly crossed and walked up to Oikawa. He looked different here... younger. Tendou realised what this was. The beginning of 'that'._

_"So.. Cinema and then my place right?" Oikawa started leading Tendou to the cinema. Tendou knew what was coming, he couldn't stop it._

_The two boys got to the cinema, payed for their tickets and headed to their seats. The movie started, it was one about aliens. Oikawa had chosen it, of course. Tendou didn't pay much attention to the movie. He was looking around the room instead. It was fairly empty, the odd few people here and there, but not too many. Oikawa looked gorgeous, his face illuminated by the light of the screen. His eyes were wide in awe of the aliens, mouth slightly open as if he were shocked. It was almost comical if he wasn't so beautiful. Tendou couldn't resist it anymore. Before he could proved what was happening, his hand had gone to Oikawas cheek. He couldn't stop himself from moving his other hand to the back of Oikawas had, pulling him down to his slouching height. He pressed their lips together for a few seconds, then pulled away._

_"I'm sorry I just.... I shouldn't have done that-" Oikawa pulled Tendou closer to him, kissing him yet again. They didn't get any further than a kiss that day, and Tendou wished they never even got that far. Tendou pulled away from the kiss again. He felt tears threaten to jump from his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry" He whispered as the room changed again._

_Tendou was somewhere else completely. He was in someone's bedroom. There were clothes on the floor. He was lying next to someone. Tendou didn't even have to look at Oikawa to know it was him. Tendou was still wearing his shirts, thankfully. Oikawa however, was completely naked. Tendou checked himself again, and realised he wasn't wearing his shorts anymore._

_"That's weird" Tendou whispered._

_"Huh?" Oikawa looked at Tendou. Oikawa was wearing the shorts now. "What's up Tendou?"_

_"This isn't a memory, is it?" Tendou looked around himself again. His surroundings changed completely, he was in a yellow room. There were plants hanging from thin air, just the plants. No soil, just plant and root. There were rabbits bouncing all around them. Both him and Oikawa were butt naked still, except they were wearing pink crocs._

_"Tendou... Dearest Tendou, don't you know anything?" Oikawa jumped lightly and started floating through the air. He flew nearer to Tendou, and pushed him down playfully. Tendou fell to the floor and landed with a thump. It didn't hurt. He scrambled away from Oikawa. His face was morphing into.... something._

_"Tendou, you've done some bad things!" It was Tendous mother. Only, Oikawas body was still here. The body wore his mother's face, and had her voice. "You're going to hurt Ushijima. You can't do this."_

_"You're meant to be dead." Tendou was near tears, but nothing came out other than gummy bears. His mother had died in childbirth, he'd told himself it was his fault._

_"You don't want to kill more people do you?" His mother's face twisted as she spoke, it morphed into someone else. Iwaizumi._

_"You've touched my boyfriend. How could you?" Oikawas body disappeared, Iwaizumis head was floating. It began to multiply. Iwaizumis floating heads started spinning around the still very naked Tendou. They were chanting at him._

_"You're worthless"_

_"Only good for sex"_

_"Annoying! Loser!"_

_"-Sleep with anyone-"_

_Tendou curled up into himself, he took his crocs off and threw them aimlessly at a head. They went straight though Iwaizumi. The floating heads started moving closer. One of the heads grew, bigger than Tendou. In one smooth motion the head had swallowed Tendou. He was falling._

_The falling felt like it lasted forever. As he fell he saw scenes of him and Oikawa. He was embarrassed about a few, like the times he bottomed for Oikawa, or when they got caught in the McDonald's toilets. He hated every memory. Oikawa was a great friend, but their last was fucked._

_"Why did you do all this?" Tendou was still falling, but he could hear Ushijimas voice. "Tendou why did you do this? You desperate slut. Get a grip you whore. Sleeping around? Really? You're pathetic." Suddenly tendou was at his school. He was in the assembly hall, the whole school was gathered there. Ushijima was at the front, giving his 'speech'_

_" Tendou Satori, the boy who loves me. Or does he love the idea of fucking me? We'll never know, not that we care. He's worthless. A piece of trash. A monster." Ushijima paused for a round of applause. Tendou was beyond distraught at this point. He tried to move but found that he was tied to his chair. He was fully clothes, thankfully, but that didn't last long. Everyone he'd ever slept with started walking up to him, Oikawa leading them. He saw Semi in that line, and Sugawara, karasunos benched setter. He saw people who he didn't recognise. Men and women walked towards him. They made a circle around him and started pulling at his clothes._

_"Stop.... please" Tendou was begging, but his attempts were futile against all these people. Tendou was too distressed to even notice that his scenery had changed again. He was at home, in his bedroom. Everyone he had ever slept with was there, in various places._

_"Hey baby." They all spoke at once. Tendou couldn't take it anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut, covered his ears and started screaming. He was crying, screaming, rolling on the floor. Anything he could to get this image out of his head._

_"Satori." It was Ushijimas voice._

_"No! No go away!" Tendou screamed as loud as he could even though his voice was barely a horse croak._

_"Tendou!" Tendou felt his world shaking, everything around him started fading as he shook. "Tendou? Are you there?" He felt something wet hit his face._ In an instant he was awake, Ushijima was stood over him. He was holding an empty bottle.

"Tendou? Are you okay?" Ushijima crouched down to Tendous height. "You looked like you were dreaming." Tendou was barely able to process everything, he felt wet, he felt like trash too. He hadn't properly registered that Ushijima was in front of him. He blinked a few times, trying to grasp where he was.

"Tendou? You were sleepin-"

"Fuck off! Get away from me!" Tendou stood up, a little too quickly. He tried to walk. His vision started blurring again, blood draining from his head. He cursed himself for having an iron deficiency as he fell over, uselessly lying on the floor. Ushijima watched the whole scene but made no move to catch Tendou.

"Tendou? Whats going on?" He stayed crouching where he was. He knew moving would make Tendou more distressed. "Is it about Oikawa?"

"Mhm" Tendou curled up, nodding his head. He wiped some stray tears away. "You must know what happened with... eith me and him, right?" Tendou looked up at Ushijima. He felt something break at the way Tendous eyes pleaded for help, but the rest of his face was completely blank. Ushijima moved to sit next to Tendou, stroking his hair gently. Tendou leaned against Ushijima, bringing his knees to his chest.

"I had a dream, about everything. Everyone." Tendou was trying to find the words. How did he tell his boyfriend that he'd fucked a bunch of people?

"Satori, I know that you've slept with Oikawa, and probably other people. Your sex life before our relationship does not concern me. It is okay, whoever you slept with." Ushijima planted a kiss on Tendous forehead. Tendou started crying. He'd never felt so accepted.

"You're not going to die, are you?" Tendou didn't have a tissue to wipe his nose, opting for his sleeve instead. "Please don't leave me, Wakatoshi, I need you." Ushijima didn't speak for a while, he was thinking of what to say.

"For as long as you need me, I will stay." Tendou laughed a bit at his response. Ushijima was always so blunt, sometimes saying the wrong things.Tendou knew he meant he'd be there forever, he was grateful for it. 

"You mean it?" Tendou stretched his legs out and looked straight into Ushijimas eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm a mess. I'm a slut. I'm disgusting. I don't know how you like me after... I slept with Semi, you know. And that setter from karasuno, Sugawara. And some other people I don't remember." Tendou paused to check Ushijimas reaction. Nothing. "I... I don't know why I'm telling you all this but I did it because I couldn't do it with you. I know that's messed up as fuck but I wa-"

"Satori, calm down. I don't care for your past sex life. I told you, it does not bother me if you slept with everyone in the school or no one at all. You're my boyfriend now, and hopefully forever." Tendou had to bite back even more tears as he threw his arms around Ushijima. He'd never in his life thought he'd be so accepted.

"I'd like to last forever too."

The pair skipped their last class of the day. The roof was much better. Tendou sat next to Ushijima, explaining his dream and everything that happened to cause it. Ushijima listened, and reassured him that none of that would happen again. Tendou was safe. He always would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be starting a new fan fiction soon, but that doesn't mean this one is ending! It's going to be written in diary form! Tendou will be the main character :D That's all I'm going to say :)  
> idk if you guys have noticed but I'm incapable of writing smut so I've opted for angst with happy endings and fluff instead

**Author's Note:**

> So!! what did you think? I hope it was okay!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, negative or positive!! <333


End file.
